1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved fire hydrant and, more specifically, to an improved combination wherein a fire hydrant has the hydrant valve body attached to the lower stand pipe portion by means of a restrained push-on joining method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrant valves are known to be attached to lower stand pipes by means of matching flanges, i.e., a flange on the hydrant valve body is bolted to a flange on the lower stand pipe with a gasket therebetween. Other methods are known wherein clamping lugs are bolted to a flange on the hydrant valve body and exert a clamping force between the hydrant valve flange and a member protruding from the lower stand pipe. All of these known attachment means make use of one or more bolts requiring holes in the castings and time to assemble. The hydrant valve body is of necessity buried in the earth where bolts are subject to corrosion, thus, when it becomes necessary to remove the lower stand pipe from the hydrant valve body, corroded bolts become a problem.